Dr. Howell
was a pirate and doctor on the Walrus. His job mostly involved him working on the injured crew after they took another ship. Biography Season One Dr. Howell performs surgery on the crew, doing what he can to assure they survive. After taking a trading vessel, he works on the two injured crew members, but is unable to save Mr. Duffy, who was shot in the leg during the fight. He explains to Captain Flint that he tried to amputate the leg, but he died of blood loss. After the capture of the Andromache, Dr. Howell is with De Groot and Dufresne when Randall accuses Silver of stealing the ledger. Howell agrees that it would be better to judge Sliver's memory in order to determine whether or not he has memorized the schedule. Howell does not think Randall's life is worth five million Spanish dollars, so believes killing Randall is better then taking the issue before the crew. While he wants his share of the money, he also has become increasingly upset with Flint's lack of transparency. He later joins the conspiracy to kill Flint after the capture of the Urca de Lima. Before the battle with the Spanish Man O' War, Dr. Howell stands with Dufresne and De Groot while Flint has Silver, who can speak spanish, communicate with the warship. Flint has Silver tell them that they are a tobacco ship, expressly going against Dufresne's instructions. Dufresne had told him that the tobacco trade is heavily monitored. De Groot thinks it is hopeless going against Flint, for he will always be able to manipulate the men, but Dufresne is optimistic. Right before they open fire on the Spanish ship, Dufresne launches his mutiny, telling the crew of Flint's crimes and then shooting him in the shoulder when he tries to fire a cannon. However, Silver goes to an unattended cannon and fires at the Man O'War, forcing the pirates to do battle. The battle ends up with the Walrus being beached, heavily damaged, but he does survive the battle and make it to shore with the surviving crew. Season Two Howell survives the disastrous battle with the Spanish Man O' War. When Flint tells the remainder of the crew his plan to take the warship, he, like many others, reacts angrily to Flint giving orders after all his wrongdoings. Howell continues to act as ships doctor for Flint's crew once they capture the Spanish Man O' War. Dr. Howell prepares with the rest of the men for the impending assault on the fort after they breach the walls. He, along with the rest of the crew, is surprised to see Billy Bones walk into their camp. Howell rushes over to greet Billy, overjoyed to see his brother, who he had thought dead, alive. When John Silver's left leg is beaten to bloody pulp by Jenks, he is taken to Dr. Howell. Despite Silver's protests, Howell assesses that the leg must be amputated or he will die. Men hold him down, as Howell begins to saw. Silver is later seen to have survived the operation. Season Three Howell continues to act as ships doctor for Flint's crew on Revenge then on Walrus again. He treats Silver when his leg wound becomes irritated, advising him to use the crutches more often, as the prosthetic boot was not made for a wound that fresh. He tells Silver that if he continues to put so much pressure on that leg, the decay will progress and more of the limb will have to be removed. Silver refuses to use the crutches, instead insisting he will lean more on the ropes. Howell finds this idea preposterous considering Silver will be on a moving deck most of the time. After Flint leads a boarding party to investigate the abandoned Straight Arrow, ''Benjamin Hornigold chases after them, now a privateer in the service of the Royal Navy. Hornigold offers the entire crew pardons, and the crew can neither outrun nor fight him due to his superior position. Howell then listens as Flint gives the crew a rousing speech, telling them not to surrender to something that fears them, for their offer of pardons is one of cowardice. The ''Walrus ''then sails into a storm, hoping to shake Hornigold off. Howell remains belowdecks, tending to his crewmates who were injured. The crew survives the storm, only to be becalmed in the Sargasso Sea with little food or water. The crew spends many weeks starving until Flint and Silver harpoon several sharks to provide fresh food to the crew. Shortly thereafter, the wind picks up and they are able to sail to what they think is an uncharted island. They make camp, but are soon confronted by a large group of heavily armed Maroons. Howell is captured with the rest of the crew by the Maroons and led to their secret city. They trek through the jungle, and Howell marches at the head of the coloumn behind Kofi. When they reach the camp, Kofi blows a horn and small boats row out to ferry the Maroons and their prisoners across the river. Once inside the camp, the crew is made to stand in lines before the Maroon Queen. She questions Silver as to how the pirates arrived at the Maroon Island, and Silver says it was entirely by chance and explains the story of Hornigold and the storm. She does not trust him and orders one pirate to be tortured and interrogated and the rest to be placed in cages. Howell is held in the same cage as Flint, Silver, Billy and Ben Gunn. He is present when Flint tells them his plan to either convince the Maroon Queen to have the pirates be her allies, or hold her hostage with a small knife until the crew is freed. After Flint leaves, Howell notices that Flint left the knife behind, and brings it to the attention of the rest of cage, exchanging worried looks with them. He is later freed after Flint succeeds in winning the partnership of the Maroons. The ''Walrus ''eventually sails back to Nassau, where Silver is to lead the vanguard in proclaiming Flint's return, while Madi retrieves a stockpile of weapons from her father's agents. In the process, Silver kills Dufresne by stomping on his head with his prosthetic leg. Afterwards, Dr. Howell tends to him, examining the stump and the prosthetic. Flint then enters the room and asks for privacy, and Howell leaves the room. Season Four Dr. Howell is on the Walrus during the disastrous failed invasion of Nassau. He abandons ship with the rest when it runs aground on the sunken wrecks blockading the harbour. He makes it to shore with De Groot, Colin and six others, but they are captured by Governor's Redcoats, led by Lieutenant Kendrick, and brought to the town square. There, Kendrick informs Woodes Rogers and Captain Berringer of the capture, pushing De Groot forward and saying they believe him to be Flint's ship's master. Rogers tells De Groot that as part of Flint's inner circle, if he tells them about Flint's plans, he could be spared. When he refuses, Dr. Howell watches as Berringer cuts off De Groot's ear, as revenge for the children of the Maroon Island cutting off the ears of the dead Redcoats as trophies, and then hand it to Lieutenant Burrell. Howell and the others are then sent to the prison cells in the fort to await trial. Howell is found guilty by Judge Adams' court and sentenced to hang. He and two other pirates are hanged on the gallows erected on the steps of the Governor's Mansion, shortly before John Silver arrives and leads a revolt that reclaims Nassau town for the pirates. Memorable Quotes ''"Mr. Duffy is dead. I removed the leg, but he lost too much blood."Dialogue between Howell and James Flint in I. s Gallery Dr Howell s1e7.jpeg Silver&Howell.jpeg Walrus crew epVIII.jpeg Dufresneflint.jpg Crew on the beach.jpeg Crew on the beach3.jpeg Howell Joji Dooley DeGroot.jpeg Walrus crew Maroons.jpeg De Groot&Dr Howell-captured.jpeg Berringer Rogers pirate prisoners.jpeg References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters